


Hands Up

by reigningqueenofwords



Series: Country Knight [8]
Category: The Walking Dead, The Walking Dead AU - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:31:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18250841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Hands Up

_“Daryl!” You didn’t care about Shane getting hurt, but Daryl looked pretty beat up, and you couldn’t stand to see that._

_Daryl glanced at you and saw the look in your eyes. “I’ll be right there, sweetheart.” He told you before he grabbed Shane by the front of his shirt. You watched as he lifted his chest a bit off the ground, getting in his face. “I ever see you near my girls again, it ain’t the cops you’re gon’ worry about.” He shoved him away from him, spitting out some blood.  
_

You didn’t hear what Daryl had said, his voice was too low, but whatever it was…you knew the tone. As he neared you, you gently put your fingers on his cheek. “Oh, Daryl.” You said quietly.

“S’nothin’.” He told you. “You shouldn’t be out here.” Daryl sighed.

Your eyes shot to movement behind him. “ _Daryl_!” Grabbing his arms, you went to move him to the side. Shane came up with a rock in his hand, aiming for Daryl. You felt the sharp pain as the rock hit the back of your head. The warm feeling of liquid instantly followed.

As Daryl caught you, you grabbed the back of your head, gasping. “You best hope I never see you again.” He glared at Shane as the two of you moved to the ground, him holding you against his chest.

Rick pulled up minutes later, rushing out of his car, drawing his gun. “Put your hands in the air where I can see them.”

Things started to get a bit hazy after that. You leaned your head on Daryl’s shoulder and closed your eyes. “Y/N?” Daryl looked at you, panicked. Looking up as Rick cuffed Shane, he called out. “ _Rick_!”

As soon as the cuffs clicked, Rick looked up. Reaching to his shoulder, Daryl could tell that he was radioing for an ambulance, but he sounded far away, like he was in a tunnel. His eyes went back to you.

* * *

Daryl held you until they got there. Rick had one of his men take Shane in, and he went back in the apartment with Daryl. “Where’s Rori?” He asked, looking around.

“In Y/N’s room, back there.” He pointed.

Rick nodded. “She said you had just gotten her to sleep. You stayin’ here?”

He was looking at his knuckles. “Nah, man. I told ya- I watch her when Y/N gets called in last minute. She had a late shift tonight. Rori had a late nap, so I let her stay up a bit later. She’d just fallen asleep when that dickbag knocked on the door.” His hands were on his hips as he paced. “She hadn’t come out, I woulda killed him.”

“Explain this to me. She said on the phone that he’s violent. He come here and pick a fight with you?” Rick asked, trying to make sense of everything. He’d get a proper statement when it didn’t look like Daryl was about to tear the living room apart.

Daryl took a deep breath. “That son of a bitch is Rori’s father. _Apparently_ , he’s an abusive dick. She moved here to get away from him.” Rick rubbed his hand over the light scruff on his chin. “She’s gonna be alright, isn’t she?” His tone wasn’t as angry now, is was crashing down to sad.

Rick clapped a hand on  his friend’s shoulder. “She’s gonna be just _fine_. You got spare clothes here?”

“No. Why would I?” He looked at him, confused.

“Go get some. Be quick. Is Rori a light sleeper?”

Daryl shook his head. “Not usually. Sleeps pretty hard from what I’ve seen.” He shrugged. “She’s normally still asleep no matter what time I leave.”

Nodding, he sighed. “Alright. I’ll stay here, make sure Rori’s looked after. Go get a couple days worth of clothes. Rori trusts you, and so does Y/N. We’ll get you all cleaned up so you don’t give the poor kid nightmares.”

“I got work, Rick.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to watch Rori, but he had to make a living, too.

“I will talk to your boss. Tell him to switch around your days, see if you have vacation time, somethin’. I think that waking up to find out her mother is in the hospital, you’re all banged up, and then if we have some stranger take care of her, it’ll make it all harder on her.”

Daryl grabbed his keys and walked past Rick. “I’ll be back.” He sighed, leaving. Rick smiled softly, moving to look around at the pictures that were hung up.


End file.
